Kaori i Sayuri
Kaori i Sayuri jest 1. rozdziałem mangi "Miłość niesiona pośród liści". Wstęp Wszyscy myślicie, że będzie to historia Kakashiego i Katsuko. To źle pomyśleliście, bo to jest historia o Kaori, Kakashim oraz ich najbliższych i przyjaciół. Zaczynając od podstaw. Streszczenie Rozdział opowiada o narodzinach i dzieciństwie dwóch sióstr - Kaori i Sayuri. A także historia opowiada o rodzicach naszych bohaterek, które będą pragnęli dzieci, ale będą mieli wątpliwości czy zdecydować się na ten krok. Potem wydarzy się coś co odmieni życie naszych bohaterek... Opis Był to wyjątkowy dzień dla Asutory i Murasakiego. Mieli spędzić wspólną noc, po której dowiedzą się o ciąży Asutory, a w jej łonie będą znajdowały się dwie dziewczynki. W przyszłości jedna będzie dobra i kroczyła jasną drogą, a zostanie okrzyknięta króliczą boginią, a druga zła i kroczyła ciemną drogą, a zostanie nazwana demonem. - Na pewno chcemy dzieci? Trwają walki, a w naszej maleńkiej wiosce nie będzie to bezpieczne. - oznajmił Murasaki, który chodził tu i tam zastanawiając się nad najważniejszą w jego życiu decyzją. - Przemyślałam sprawę i kiedy to uczynimy udamy się do Konohagakure, a tam będziemy bezpieczni. - powiedziała stanowczym tonem głosu Asutora, która najwyraźniej podjęła decyzję. - Skąd mamy pewność, że mieszkańcy osady nas zaakceptują, a nasze dzieci nie będą kozłami ofiarnymi albo miały piekło w życiu? - spytał żonę, która również podobne przeżyła. - Skoro ja potrafiłam wytrzymać całe cierpienie to dzieci tym bardziej, a poza tym czuję, że sobie po radzą. - powiedziała niespodziewanie Asutora, która zawsze wierzyła w swoje przyszłe potomstwo w przeciwieństwie do męża. - Dobrze. Skoro nie da się ciebie przekonać niech tak będzie. - powiedział Murasaki widząc, że nie przekonażony. Tak w skrócie: Oboje zdjęli ubrania położyli się do łóżka i zrobili to. Następnego dnia Asutora wraz z mężem nie słyszeli już walk i uznali, że to dobry pomysł, aby opuścić do miejsce i udać się do Konohagakure. Spakowali swoje rzeczy, otworzyli i ostrożnie wyjdzeli czy nie ma intruzów. Wyszli i zamknęli drzwi. Po kilku krokach usłyszeli czyjś głos. - Ej, wy! - krzynął nieznajomy mężczyzna, który zauważył dopiero teraz mieszkańców tego domu, bo myślał, że był opuszczony. - Co robimy? - zwróciła się Asutora do mężcza, gdy widzała podchodzącego ninję. - Zobaczymy czego chce od nas. - odparł Murasaki, który był w pobliżu żony, gdyby obcy chciał ich zaatakować. - Wiem co uczyniliście w nocy, ponieważ szpiegowałem was, a wiecie, że za ten czyn czeka was surowa kara. Walki były, bo inna rodzina to uczyniła i zginęła. - oznajmił mężczyzna. Asutora i Murasaki byli zaszokowani, bo gdy zamieszkali w tym domu to nie wiedzili jakie są zasady. W ogóle nie znali jakichkolwiek zasad. - Macie szczęście, bo sądząc po waszych minach nie wiecie jakie panują tutaj zasady. Kiedy wasze dzieci przyjdą na świat trzeba je dobrze ukryć, dbać o nie, ponieważ nasi władcy nie tolerują dzieci. Idźcie zatem do Konohagakure ja was ochronię. - wytłumaczył im nieznajomy mężczyzna, który poszedł z nimi. Mijały tygodnie, miesiące i dni, a było można łatwo odkryć, że Asutora jest w ciąży. Dlatego trójka szła jak najszybciej i w końcu dotarli do bramy. - Tutaj was zostawię i niestety być może już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, bo za pomo też czekać śmierć. - powiedział ninja i ukłonił się, a potem zniknął. - Ciekawe kim on jest - odpowiedziała Asutora, która nie mogła się doczekać, aż utuli swoje dzieci. - Ktoś idzie... - powiedział Murasaki, który ujrzał nadchodzącą postać. Był to nie kto inny jak Hiruzen Sarutobi, który wybrał się na nocną podróż i nie spodziewał się ujrzeć u bram dwójkę ludzi. - Kto by pomyślał, że podczas samotnego spaceru spotkam kogoś. Nie wiem kim jesteście, ani skąd przybywacie, ale dam wam na pewien czas mieszkanie i porozmawiamy. - oznajmił Hiruzen, który zabrał dwójkę osób do opuszczonego, choć w dobrym stanie domu. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Asutora usiadła na krześle przy stole, a obok niej Murasaki. Na przeciw nich Hokage. Opowiedzieli im o tajemniczym shinobi, który tutaj ich zaprowadził, o trudnych zasadach ich wioski. - Cóż tak się składa, że znam tego shinobi i czułem, że coś kombinuje, ale nie sądziłem, że coś takiego. - powiedział Hiruzen. - Nie martwcie się pomożemy wam, od razu wam powiem, że wasze dzieci mogą chodzić do naszej akademii. - Dziękujemy. - powiedzieli razem przyszli rodzice. Minęły kolejne tygodnie, a Asutora była już niemal prawie ostatnim tygodniu ciąży. Murasaki był szczęśliwy, bo dzieci kopały, a on je czuł, żona także. - Ciekawe, która taka będzie typowym królicza boginią, a która demonem. - powiedział Murasaki, ale nie mógł się doczekać. Tymczasem do pomieszczenia wszedł shinobi z Konohy, który miał im pomóc. - Gotowi? - spytał dla pewności. - Tak. - powiedziała Asutora. Shinobi wziął torbę, a mąż pomógł żonie wstać i trójka udała się do szpitala Konohy. Tam Asutora czuła lekkie skurcze. Kiedy dotarli do pomieszczenia i wszystko było gotowe na poród, Asutora poczuła silne skurcze. Po niedługim czasie pojawiła się pierwsza dziewczynka, a potem druga. - Mamy dwie córki! - powiedział uradowany Murasaki. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że obie to dziewczynki. - Jak je nazwiemy? - Moja propozycja taka, żeby jedna miała moje nazwisko, a druga twoje. - zaproponowała żona, która myślała nad imionami. - Co powiesz na tą tutaj, aby nosiła miano Kaori? - Kaori Hagane podoba mi się.- powiedział Murasaki, który widząc oczy żony, która na imię i nazwisko posłała życzliwy uśmiech. - Dla drugiej córki proponuje Sayuri Ketsueki. - Piękne. - powiedziała Asutora. Kiedy Asutora doszła do siebie musiało minąć kilka dni, aż w końcu ona z córkami powróciły do domu. Kategoria:Rozdziały